Jack's Return Ch. 9
Chapter 9 Kitty sat in the waiting room inside the hospital along with Jack. Kitty was twiddling her thumbs and kicking her legs back and forth. It wasn't until the doctor came back when Kitty started to talk. "Is he ok?" Kitty asked with tears in her eyes. "Your friend is in critical condition. He has some broken ribs, bruises, some minor cuts, and a mild concussion. Good thing you've brought him here on time. He probably would be in an even worse condition if Mr. Rabbit didn't bring him here as soon as he did," the doctor explained to Kitty. Kitty nearly fell to the ground after hearing the news. She couldn't believe that anyone would do that to her partner. "DUDLEY?!" came a voice from down the hall. "Who's that?" Jack asked. "That's Dudley's mom, Peg," answered Kitty. Peg ran into the waiting room and tackled the doctor knocking him onto the floor. "Please tell me my Dudley is ok!" Peg said as she shook the doctor furiously. "Ms. Puppy, your son is in critical condition. I'm not sure if he'll be ok or not," the doctor said as he tried to get out of Peg's grasp. "I knew I shouldn't have let him to continue working there! Now my little boy is hurt." Peg started crying as soon as the Chief and Keswick came in. "We came as soon as we heard the news," the Chief said as he hopped towards Kitty. "Who did y-y-you see do this Jack?" Keswick asked. "Like I told Kitty, I didn't really didn't see anyone. I was out looking for agent Puppy for Kitty. While passing by an alley, I heard this slight moan. I walked into the alley to investigate and I found agent Puppy unconscious's on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. I rushed over to check on him more thoroughly and while I was doing so, I heard a laugh come from the end of the alley. I look up to see a silhouette of a large rat. I think it might have been Snaptrap, but I'm not sure." Kitty started growling and nearly stomped her foot down on the Chief. "Hey, watch it agent Katswell!" "I'm sorry Chief. I'm just so mad that someone would do this to Dudley." "I-I know how you feel. I kind of find it hard that S-S-Snaptrap did this though." "Again, I'm not sure if it was Snaptrap. He's the only large rat I know of." "Well I-I-I'll go and get so-some DNA samples from Dudley. That will tell us who's responsible for this m-mess." "I can't let you people go into the room just yet. I'll have to check on Mr. Puppy one more time to make sure he's ok for guest to come in." "We understand. Continue doing what you have to do sir," the Chief said. The doctor gave everyone a nod and left to go check on Dudley. Peg was still crying uncontrollably. Keswick decided to take Peg outside to calm her down. Kitty sat back down and trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. "Agent Katswell, don't cry. I'm sure agent Puppy will come out fine," the Chief said trying to cheer Kitty up. "How can I not cry, Chief? Dudley's hurt and it's all my fault!" Kitty said as she began to cry. "Kitty, it's not your fault; or anyone else's. It's not like anyone knew this would happen." "I...I know Jack. But if I didn't make Dudley upset, he would have never left T.U.F.F. as early as he did and we wouldn't be here right now." Jack and the Chief tried to get Kitty to calm down, but it just seems like it made it worse. When the doctor came back, he had a small smile on his face. "I have some good news everyone." "What is it?" the Chief asked. "It appears that Mr. Puppy is doing fine now. He's still unconscious, but you can go in there to see him." "Which room is he in?" Kitty asked as she wiped her face. "He's in room #186. Try not to make too much noise." After saying this, the doctor leaves and Kitty rushes to the room where Dudley was being held with the others following behind her. When Kitty entered the room, she saw Dudley lying on the bed, still unconscious like the doctor had said. Kitty walked closer to Dudley and placed a hand on his head. Peg and Keswick walk in and the little white dog just became hysterical. "OH MY POOR BABY!" "Shhhh, Ms. Puppy. The doctor said we can't be too loud." "Oh, sorry," Peg said as she calmed down. She walked over to Dudley and grabbed a hold to his hand. "I hope you can hear me Dudley. Don't worry, we'll find the villain who did this to you and send him to prison for the rest of his life." "I'm s-sorry you two, but you will have to move. I need to get some DNA samples if I'm going t-to find out who's responsible for this," Keswick said as he pushed the two women back. Keswick took one of Dudley's hands and scrapped his finger. "He probably has scratched t-the person who did this to him. I'll take this back to the lab and e-examine it." Keswick then left the room with the Chief following behind him. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back," Peg said as she left the room. Kitty looked at Dudley and gave off a sigh. She then pulled out a key from her pocket and handed it to Jack. "What's this for?" "I'm planning on staying here with Dudley tonight. So I figured you might want to get inside." Jack took the keys from Kitty and left her in the room with Dudley. Category:Fan fiction